Rockin' with Judy Jetson credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Rockin' with Judy Jetson" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Charles M. Howell, IV, Kevin Hopps * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Character Voices: Charlie Adler, Michael Bell, Mel Blanc, P.L. Brown, Steve Bulen, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Selette Cole, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Cindy McGee, Pat Musick, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Penny Singleton, Eric Suter, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Beau Weaver * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Director: Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Songs for Judy Jetson Performed by: B.J. Ward * Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Bill Perez * Main Title: Bill Perez, Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Model Supervision: Jack White * Unit Head: Chris Otsuki * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Melanie Sowell, Salene Weatherwax, Patrick Ventura, Michael Bennett, Donna Zeller * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Tim Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background Layout: Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor * Key Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Marzette Bonar, Jonathon Goley, Gloria Wood, Bonnie Goodknight, Michael Humphries * Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland Songs: * "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Jupiter Jump" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Gleep Glorp" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Airport Welcome" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and Todd Hayen * "Shootin' Star" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Surfin' in Space" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "A House Is Not a Home" ** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV and John Debney * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:The Jetsons Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:TBS Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Warner Archive Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:Syndicated Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:HBO Max